Why Don't You Just Bite Me?
by Ri-Ryn
Summary: Everyone always said Miyuki was a biting bastard. So what? Seidou seemed to enjoy being his grazing grounds. Ficlets. (Bite Kink – Miyuki)
1. Ante Up, Tetsu

**Title:** "Why Don't You Just Bite Me?"

**Author:** Ri-Ryn

**Genre:** Romance

**Word Count:** 658

**Rating:** M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens) / +T

**Disclaimer:** Diamond no Ace belongs to Yuji Terajima.

**Summary:** Everyone always said Miyuki was a biting bastard. So what? Seidou seemed to enjoy being his grazing grounds. (Bite Kink – Miyuki)

**Warnings:** Intense kissing? Lime-ish biting and general **Bite Kink** Miyuki having his way with the baseball team. If you're younger than 14…? Turn back! …maybe. Dirty talk? Or, at least, an attempt?

**Chapter:** Ante Up, Tetsu

**Music:** "Revive" by: Coyote Kisses

**A/N:** This will be a series of little ficlets bordering on lime and smut. Every single reader of this story can blame **MehLikey **for its existence. I wrote a _few words _in 'Effeminate Lies" about Miyuki biting Kuramochi in anger…and then I get a review seizure for Miyuki having a biting kink and everyone around him being the bitches lined up around the block for his teeth. I don't even know what to think of this. **Although, later, it'll be bumped up to M-rated because of Miyauchi.** I'm so sorry; ya'll can guess why that one's gonna' happen.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

"Ne, Tetsu-san, what's wrong?" Miyuki leaned back languidly, watching Seidou's captain agonize over his next move on the Shogi board in front of them. His mouth twitched upwards when Tetsu's scowl deepened at his taunting. Miyuki glanced down at the board, knowing the match was already decided and feeling something hot claw at his mouth.

The catcher licked his lips and back in again, along the top row of his teeth.

"Do you really want to win that bad, Tetsu-san?" Gold eyes watched the flinch in the third batter's composure, zeroing in on it. "If I win, it'll be good for the both of us."

The black-haired young man in front of Miyuki swallowed, breathe going shallow. "I refuse to throw the game, Miyuki."

The instigator leaned forward, startling the other out of his thoughts and thus catching sight of the catcher. Miyuki flashed the ivory of his mouth, appreciating the way his senpai contemplated them so intimately. "Really now? That's too bad; you've already been cornered anyway."

Tetsu jerked his head away, reaching for a pawn and moving it. He could not lose focus, not now; he would win no matter what.

"It's a good thing you're man of few words Tetsu-san."

Tetsu countered Seidou's number two with his last remaining rook, tsking when he lost it the next move.

"Because it's going to be _very _difficult to talk the next few days with that filthy mouth of yours," Miyuki finished cheekily, breaking his captain's defense and taking the king. "Now, ante up, _Tetsuya._"

Tetsu eyed Miyuki, unsettled as the other slinked around the forgone game board and sidled right up into his lap, purposely pushing down _just so. _"_Kazuya_." He muttered in warning, no real power behind the catcher's given name.

"**Tetsuya**." Miyuki reinforced, nuzzling his way up the strong, pulsing tendons of the third year's neck. Tempting, but no. "**Open.**"

Seidou's strongest caved, giving in as he tilted his head with pink flesh peaking between his lips, Miyuki's teeth meeting him half way before dragging the sharp calcium down the tender organ. Tetsu shuddered, mouth involuntarily opening wider to Miyuki's advantage.

The catcher purred with delight, capturing the first baseman's lip this time, rolling it gently over his incisors, beguiled at every jerk the older boy gave when he pressed down too hard with purpose. The third year's lips met the younger's teeth in a kiss over every press of lips, presenting his tongue when prompted by any particularly nasty nips to the corner of his mouth.

Miyuki drew Tetsu's tongue towards the back of his mouth, stimulating the sinful flesh with his wisdom teeth and enjoying the spit he could feel driveling where they were joined. The catcher pulled back, sucking on Tetsu's tongue before giving a dastardly bite to the agitated tip, rightfully coaxing a moan from his shogi partner and drinking it in until he grated down on the other's lap, earning a gasp and head thrown back. Miyuki lunged, teething the bared lips tender and stimulated until he drew back with a final bite to the slight dip of flesh and skin on Tetsu's upper lip.

The catcher's gave a leer that would put any prostitute to shame, purposely reminding Tetsu of the painful problem he had enticed with his obscene teeth as he stood, making for the dorm room door to leave. He gave a simpered face to his senpai over his shoulder, calling an invitation as the door closed behind him. "I look forward to our next romp, _Captain_."

Tetsuya groaned, wondering how he'd explain the swollen lips and bite marks littering his tongue and mouth.

There was no way his teacher's would believe he got hit with a _baseball_ to the _mouth_, _**every Thursday**__ like __**clock-work**_.

He licked his still damp limps, savoring the taste of the iniquity. He'd figure something out, because there was no way he, Miyuki, or _any_ of them were giving this up.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

[**A/N #2:** What am I even doing writing this? I can't do sexy at all and I've still got close to 17 more snippets to go that have to be unique with Miyuki biting the Hell out of everybody! At least it's good, short writing practice? If you wanna' know who and what is up next, I made a tumblr account with those spoilers on it, a link is on my profile page. That or you're free to take a guess or wait patiently.]


	2. Bare It, Kouichirou

**Author:** Ri-Ryn

**Chapter:** Bare It, Kouichirou

**Word Count:** 642

**Rating:** M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens)/ +T

**Disclaimer:** Diamond no Ace belongs to Yuji Terajima.

**Warnings:** Lime-ish with dirty talk and Dirty-Kissing? Bite-kink? Nothing short of sex with clothes on…? I don't know! Enjoy it at your own leisure!? (After writing it, I think I just slipped into soft core smut… Not guilty.)

**A/N:** To my Anatomy &amp; Physiology teacher, if you're wondering why I know my teeth so well for my practical… I'm writing foreplay, okay? That's _my _little 'stupid memory trick' as you like to put it. Alright, enjoy some ace pitcher offering up his throat for the taking to his bastard kouhai~!

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

"Ah, Tanba-san, go ahead and sit; I'll stretch you out, okay?" Miyuki bent down to begin undoing his catching gear, hearing the ace grunt his ascent before settling into the dirt of the bullpen. Last piece of gear off, Miyuki slinked closer to the ace, hands already out front and pushing on Tanba's broad back, stretching his latissimus dorsi and the tendons of his legs.

"You're quiet today, eh Tanba-san?" Miyuki felt a need clawing its way to his mouth and aching teeth. His hands subtly approached Tanba's hips, sliding in a ghosting motion the V-shape of the ace's loin. Tanba shuddered as the hands found their point of interest but kept his silence.

Miyuki snaked closer, licking a sweet strip up Tanba's nape, lapping with little love bites at the first knob of his spine. Tanba let out a puff of frustration, feeling tension build when the catcher decided to skulk to his forefront. "Come now, we've never had a problem before, no?" True to his position, the second year's hand guided his senpai onto his back, fully splayed onto the dirt of the bullpen. Miyuki loomed over him in seconds flat. Tanba's lip lifted in a partial snarl, his whites peeking out from the lip.

Miyuki could only feel the heat of his lust encompass his every nerve, cheekily grinning at the resentful senior. "No, no, none of that now~!" The catcher curved down, lips resting at the shell of Tanba's ear, voice more cloying than the Devil himself. "That's _my _job, Tanba-san." Smoldering gold eye's found the ace's as he lowered his lips to the offered throat, Tanba's breath hitching in reluctant anticipation. "So come on, _**bare it, Kouichirou**_."

Miyuki's upper right fang drew itself down the taught ridges of the pitcher's trachea, leaving miniscule red marks of agitation and possession in its wake. Kouichirou shivered at the appetizer, leaning back to make an appeal for more.

"So greedy," Miyuki muttered, entranced. The catcher hungrily gauged every action his partner took to further enrapture his arousal.

"Shut _up_, Kazuya, and just _do it already._" Tanba spat, humiliation and necessity drenching each word.

"Of course, Kouichirou-senpai." Miyuki dived, viciously snapping at the apex of the trachea's arch, soothing the wound with a rough laving of tongue and spit. Tanba hissed in want, hands finding the second year's thighs and holding fast for purchase, bliss already evident.

Miyuki positioned his bottom row of incisors in the dip of Tanba's collarbone, grinding them in deep enough to leave a pretty row of puncture marks, deservedly exacting unabashed _mewls _from Seidou Baseball's poster child. Tanba squirmed, all ire for the catcher overwritten and an innate feeling for much more.

The catcher twisted his mouth, his entire bite taking hold of Tanba's throat and closing around it. The pitcher's pants became sparse and erratic, an erotic concoction from pure rapture and a progressive lessening of air. Miyuki let go, catching the third year in a fierce kiss, teeth, tongue, and all. He picked himself up over his owned battery mate, the sight bordering enough to make him come undone then and there with crimson, raw evidence littering the steadfast young man.

Shaking in need for his own release, Miyuki decided to grant Kouichirou's wish. "I'm calling," Miyuki slithered a hand down to the tent of white sport's pants, "a strike, Kouichirou." His teeth met the side of Tanba's throat, off center to the right and biting in enough to mark. Miyuki twisted his head and jaw, raking a dastardly circle of bumps and damaged tissue, sure to leave a daring bruise for the next week at minimum. Tanba gave, gasps of fulfillment filling every cubic inch of air in the bull pen.

Miyuki smirked, "Good work today, Tanba-san." He gracefully stood, locking the image of his sated senior in tightly to finish himself later.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

**[A/N #2:** If you want the cover image I changed to, my college roommate and best friend drew it! I put a link in my profile for you to download it for...whatever you want?**]**


	3. Arch This, Naofumi

**Author:** Ri-Ryn

**Chapter:** Arch This, Norifumi

**Word Count:** 950

**Rating:** M* (Content suitable for Mature Teens)/ +T

**Disclaimer:** Diamond no Ace belongs to Yuji Terajima.

**Warnings:** Lime. Sexy time with a little devilishly sweet dirty talk? …Language? Another sex with clothes on…like, grinding pants… (I am so undeniably guilty.)

**A/N:** Those titles are gonna' screw me over one of these days, the way I'm formatting them. It does not help that Nori's voice actor is notoriously involved his hard core BL cd dramas and manga adaptions. You should hear the baby moan.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

Nori absently chewed his pencil, Miyuki across from him and mirroring the action. The only difference? While Miyuki may be exceptional at chemistry, unlike Nori, he was barely passing in Classical Japanese. As such, they had both taken to studying together with relatively high success.

_Usually. _If only Miyuki…

The catcher sighed, rolling his pen away and leaning onto his text book, gold eyes violating the relief pitcher in front of him, deprived of remorse. Miyuki saw everything, from the twitch in the pitcher's shoulders (he'd switch positions soon) to the subtle lift of his body from the ground (a half minded attempt to stretch his back out).

Miyuki felt the frustration seconds prior to making his move, Nori blissfully unware of his intentions…for now.

Gliding on high, he found himself hovering over the other second year on his arms, leaning down with his lips barely brushing the righty's ear and thoroughly ignored by the pitcher. "Nori?" The pitcher remained engrossed in the electrolysis problem he faced and Miyuki couldn't help the smirk playing his mouth. He snaked his tongue out, lovingly laving the outer shell of Nori's ear. The pitcher gasped, body rising up and his tongue followed.

The problem and pencil laid out forgotten as Nori tried to control his voice. "Mi-Miyuki, wha- ah!" Nori inhaled sharply, voice bubbling to moan hard. Miyuki had worked his hand up and down the curve of Nori's spine, caressing the ridges he scoured for. The catcher grabbed his battery partner's chin, tilting it around on the balance of one arm as he sealed the other's mouth with his own, stealing every bit of breath and protest in one action.

"Nori?" The second year was dazed, the slimmest bit of saliva catching light on his lips. "I think your shirt needs to go, don't you?" The pitcher nodded, almost absently and without protest.

Nori undulated onto his knees, purposefully sweeping his ass up and into Miyuki's crotch as he worked his white shirt up with his back bowed.

Baring his teeth in a half heated glower, Miyuki's pants had tightened considerably the last four minutes. "You damn _call boy_." Miyuki sadistically teased the other, the pad of his finger ghosting Nori's spine in a way that sent him shivering.

"You're always in these situations, Nori, do you like high stakes?" He dug a nail lightly into Nori's back as the other exhaled, taught with expectations. "I wonder what _this_ does on the mound, hm?" His hand slid down, working the slit of Nori's cheeks and further still, finally cupping Nori.

The pitcher shamelessly fell forward, mouth muffled by carpet and _whined_, high and loud. Miyuki rubbed through the pant, knowing the other was closing in slowly but surely; he hadn't even begun, yet.

"Damn, you have no idea what I even think about when we play, do you?" He squeezed, Nori gasping in a half-pained pleasure. "How I'd take you then and there, facing the crowd. Or maybe the dugout?" Miyuki dipped his head, licking the slope down to Nori's neck. "Coach would appreciate that, right?"

If the wet spot phasing the other's pants was any indication… "You'd _love_ that, wouldn't you? Embowed, thighs straining and splayed for everyone to see? How about now, would you like that?"

Nori whimpered. "No," he lied. A particularly harsh tug had the other complying. "_Ngh, yes…! Ah…_"

"Then **arch this, Norifumi**," Miyuki provoked.

Nori complied again, back arching and _finally _splayed like in the catcher's dreams. Miyuki raked his front incisors harshly down the curve. "Wait for my call, Nori."

_Keep still like this or I'll stop, Nori. And we wouldn't want that, now would we?_

"The crowd likes a good game." Nori moaned, practically feeling their eyes disapprovingly on his debauched body and tented pants, the wet spot growing and cool on his aching member.

Miyuki dug his upper cuspids alternatingly into peaks of Nori's vertebrae, making indentations down into the dip of his cheeks and up again, watching as each prick turned red in agitation at his abuse. Nori bent even further back and Miyuki's eyes followed the precarious shift of bone under skin.

It wasn't to be resisted, Miyuki nipping mid back. "Nori, bend forward. I want to see."

Nori flushed, knowing what would come next as he leaned forward, each knob of the spine clearly visible for his catcher. Miyuki harsh sucked each one, bottom up until he reach the base of neck, biting hard enough to rough and bruise the skin and looking down. Spit was slick on each visible vertebrae, red and flush, throbbing, aching.

Miyuki rutted against Nori's ass, hissing at the friction and watching the pitcher flinch and mewl under him.

"Miyu-_umm_…" Nori's voice tapered off into low endorsement, sparking Miyuki to find his favorite bone. It was littered with white scars, scars he covered with his upper and bottom row of teeth and grinding them with it in-between. The skin tore superficially, the scars created by sheer repetition of the action.\

Nori moaned as Miyuki scraped at the light wound with his bottom teeth, relishing each flinch, each sound, Nori gave.

Miyuki gave one final thrust into Nori, pants and member swollen, one hand down to pull at Nori's, the force jolting the abused vertebrae into Miyuki's top row of teeth as Nori releasing, crying with one last arch and collapsing.

The spill in his pants cooled and he cloyingly dredged a nail on Nori's lower spine, the stimulation keeping the put out side-armer shuddering in post euphoria.

"And they saw it all." If Nori came undone twice, only Miyuki's dampened pointer finger would know, disappearing into mouth, scraped on dental work for the faintest traces…

* * *

**[A/N #2:** This escalated quickly for 3 chapters.**]**


End file.
